Then There Was You
by DataAndrd
Summary: Liley Oneshot - Miley & Lilly meet for the first time... and destiny takes a hand


**A/N: Yup, another oneshot (I promise I haven't forgotten "Two Hearts" or "Part of Her World", really!). This one just had to be written though. It's based on a sort of weird dream I had a little while back. And no, I don't usually have dreams involving our favorite brunette, but this time I did... and hey, I got a story out of it! lol Anyway, I hope you all like it :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**THEN THERE WAS YOU"**

"Oh come on, Lilly, it'll be _fun_," sixteen year old Lilly Truscott muttered to herself as she walked slowly through the huge outdoor shopping center she found herself suddenly all alone in. "Yeah, sure mom… being abandoned in a strange place all by myself is always a _hoot_."

She hadn't wanted to go with her mother on her business trip to Tennessee in the first place, but her mother had finally convinced her they could spend some time together and go see the sights. Apparently though, that was only if she could get away from whatever her business was for more than a few minutes at a time. The trip to the shopping center was supposed have been to be part of a day out with her mother, but instead her mother had been called away _again_ on some sort of urgent business, promising to return as soon as she could. Which left Lilly all by herself, without the slightest clue where to go or what to do.

Still, Lilly was hopeful she could at least find something entertaining to do. Maybe they had a skate shop?

Lilly wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes, hoping to find some kind of map or directory, but there didn't seem to be any around. Frustrated, she picked a direction at random and just started walking. She passed by a few unusual stores, but none of them interested her at all. One sold all kinds of unusual collectibles, while another sold most paper and stationery. Still another offered nothing but incredibly strong smelling incense, which irritated Lilly's nose as she walked by. Finally, she found herself at a large fountain and sat down wearily. So far, the trip felt like an absolute bust.

"This sucks," Lilly muttered, lowering her head into her hands.

"Um… are you all right?" a soft voice suddenly called out to her. Lilly looked up to see a young girl about her age, with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes, staring at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh, uh… yeah, I'm fine," Lilly said wearily. "Just kinda lost, really."

"What were you looking for?" the other girl asked curiously. "Maybe I can help you find it." Coming from anyone else, the offer would probably have annoyed Lilly… or just straight creeped her out. Something about the young girl now standing in front of her felt different though; Lilly couldn't explain it, but she just had the feeling she could trust the girl… never mind that they had only just met a few moments ago.

"I was just trying to find something to do around here," Lilly answered honestly. "You don't have a skate shop around here, do you?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" the girl asked with a friendly smile. Lilly shook her head.

"No, just visiting with my mom… or at least I'm supposed to be," she replied. "She got called away on business again."

"I'm sorry," the girl said sympathetically. "I'd be happy to show you around though, if you want."

"Thanks," Lilly said softly, a small smile appearing on her face. "That'd be really nice." She cocked her head slightly.

"I'm guessing no skate shop though, huh?"

"No, sorry," the girl said with a little laugh. "Oh, and I'm Miley by the way."

"I'm Lilly," Lilly introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Miley."

"You too, Lilly," Miley said. The brunette smiled radiantly, and Lilly felt herself warming to the newcomer even more. Lilly stood and they slowly started walking together.

"So where are you from?" Miley asked after a moment.

"California," Lilly replied.

"Wow," Miley remarked. "It must real different than here."

"You can say that again," Lilly replied with a small smile. "I mean, it's real nice here and all, it's just…"

"It's okay, I understand," Miley said, smiling as well.

"So where are you taking me?" Lilly asked playfully, noticing they were already in a completely different part of the shopping center.

"One of my favorite stores," Miley replied happily. "I think you'll like it."

"Hey, that looked like a movie store," Lilly pointed out as they passed a smallish store with a brilliant red neon sign. "Can we check it out?"

"Sure," Miley said with a grin. They walked back to the store and strolled inside together. Lilly was immediately drawn to a life-size cardboard cut-out of Orlando Bloom, dressed as the character 'Will Turner' from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

"Ooh, Lilly likey!" Lilly gushed. Miley laughed softly.

"He _is_ pretty darn cute," she admitted.

"I've had the biggest crush on him ever since I saw the first _Pirates_ movie," Lilly continued. "One day he's gonna wake up and notice me, and then I'm gonna be Mrs. Lilly Bloom!" Grinning, Miley leaned in close to her new friend.

"Just try not to drool on it too much, or we might have to buy it," she teased.

"You're just jealous," Lilly said playfully.

"Sweet niblets," Miley laughed.

"What?" Lilly asked with a laugh of her own.

"Sorry, just something my dad says sometimes," Miley explained sheepishly. "I guess it rubbed off on me."

"That's all right," Lilly said with a shy smile. "I think it's cute." She saw Miley blush slightly and her own heart began to beat faster in response.

_What the heck?!_ The blonde tomboy thought to herself. _I just met her like ten minutes ago! I can't possibly like her already!_

"So, what kinda movies do you like watch?" Miley asked after a moment. "Aside from ones starring your future husband," she added with a smile.

"Oh, all kinds," Lilly answered. "Action, drama, romance… even some horror!" Miley shuddered.

"I can't do blood and guts," she admitted softly. "My older brother Jackson tried to make me watch one of the _Friday the 13__th_movies once… I sat there covering my eyes and the whole time!" Lilly smirked.

"Too bad you didn't have somebody big and strong there to protect you," she said with a grin.

"More like somebody to hold onto for dear life," Miley laughed.

"Hey, look!" Lilly suddenly cried out. She rushed over to a small display of new releases and snatched one of the DVDs off it.

"What is it?" Miley asked curiously.

"_Saw V_!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran back over to Miley. "I bet you'd like this one! The killer makes people cut their own feet off and stuff to get out of all these nasty traps!"

"Lilly, that's gross!" Miley exclaimed, shrinking away from the DVD Lilly was holding up in horror but still managing to laugh.

"Aw, come on Miley!" Lilly pressed, turning the DVD over and trying to show her new friend some of the graphic pictures on the back. "It's just a little blood… and severed limbs… and crushed heads…"

"Stop it!" Miley laughed again, pushing the movie away. Lilly playfully stuck her tongue out and went to put the DVD back. Watching her, Miley couldn't help but smile.

_I know I just met her… so why am I already wishing we were friends? _Miley found herself thinking.

"So where to now?" Lilly asked when she returned, smiling happily.

"I wanna show you my favorite store now," Miley replied with a smile of her own. She took Lilly's hand and led her to another part of the shopping center, and a small, dimly lit store called "Illuminations". Peering inside, Lilly could see that most of the light in the store was coming from dozens of small candles in all kinds of unique displays.

"What do you think?" Miley asked softly as they walked inside.

"Wow," was all Lilly could think to say. She had never been a very 'girly' sort of girl – in fact, according to her mother, she was a regular tomboy – but she had to admit, there was something very peaceful and comforting about all the flickering candles. A soft, sweet scent seemed to fill the air inside the store, and it took Lilly a moment to realize it was also coming from the candles.

"You like candles, Miley?" Lilly asked her new friend. Inwardly, she groaned at how stupid the question sounded.

_It's her favorite store, you dork… of course she likes candles!_

"I kind of picked it up from my mom," Miley replied softly. "I like to keep a few in my room." She led Lilly over to a large display along one wall, where dozens of different colored candles were arranged on small shelves. The brunette picked a dark reddish colored one and raised it carefully towards her nose, inhaling gently. She gave a blissful sigh.

"This one's my favorite," Miley explained, smiling shyly. "It's called 'Country Spice'. Tell me what you think…" She held it out towards Lilly, who sniffed it slightly.

"Hey, that's pretty good," Lilly said with a smile of her own. "It smells like apples and cinnamon!"

"It reminds me of my Grandma Ruby," Miley said, her smile growing. "She's always baking something!" Miley carefully put the candle back in its place and selected another, this one a pale blue color.

"I bet you'd like this one, California Girl," Miley said teasingly. She held it out for Lilly to smell.

"Whoa," Lilly gasped softly. "That smells just like the ocean! What's it called?"

"Sea Breeze," Miley replied, glancing at the label. "Thought you might like that one," she added with a smile.

"You have no idea," Lilly told her. "I'm out at the beach all the time… I love to surf!"

"You live right near the ocean?" Miley asked in awe.

"I can walk right to it from my back porch," Lilly said with a proud grin.

"That must really be somethin'," Miley said appreciatively. She paused for a moment.

"Is it hard to surf?" she asked quietly. Lilly shrugged.

"Not really… just takes practice," she answered. "You should come out to Cali some time so I can show you."

_Whoa… did I really just say that?!_ Lilly's thoughts echoed.

"I think I'd like that," Miley said, smiling shyly. "I gotta warn you, though, I was absent the day they taught grace!" Lilly laughed.

"I bet I could still teach you," she said. "All you gotta do is keep your balance."

"I'm definitely doomed then," Miley laughed.

"Oh, come on," Lilly pressed with a grin.

"Lilly… you're looking at the only person who ever tripped over her _own_ feet and gave _herself_ a black eye! The day before class pictures, no less!" Lilly choked, clearly trying not to laugh, but she managed to keep a straight face.

"Then there was the time I tripped and went face-first into my own lunch in front of everybody, in the middle of the school cafeteria," Miley added. "Trust me, graceful I'm not!" Lilly didn't answer; she was too busy fighting not to laugh. Tears were gathering in her eyes from the effort. Miley arched an eyebrow.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked with a smirk. That did it. Lilly had to turn away, unable to stop the loud laugh that suddenly burst from her all at once.

"You did that on purpose!" she sputtered when she could finally talk again, pausing to wipe a tear from her eyes as she still shook with laughter.

"You can't prove anything," Miley said playfully. Lilly looked over at her new friend and smiled warmly.

"Smart, friendly, funny _and_ pretty… you've gotta be beating the guys off with a stick!" she quipped. Miley smiled ruefully.

"Thanks, but they're not exactly beatin' down my door," she replied.

"Really?" Lilly asked in surprise. "Wow… their loss." Miley blushed politely.

"Thanks," she said softly. She looked at Lilly a little strangely. "You really think I'm pretty?" she asked quietly. Lilly paled.

"Um… did I actually say that out loud?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, you did," Miley said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Lilly replied. "I coulda sworn I was only thinking that… I mean, not that I would be thinking that way about you, 'cause I wouldn't!" Miley's grin grew as Lilly rambled on. The blonde-haired tomboy felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Can I please stop talking now?" she asked miserably. Miley chuckled softly.

"It's okay Lilly, really," she said in a soothing voice. Instinctively, she reached out and took Lilly's hand in her own. It was a much more intimate gesture than before, but neither girl seemed to notice or mind.

"I'm sorry," Lilly whispered.

"I'm really flattered, honestly," Miley told her. "You didn't do anything wrong." Lilly looked back at Miley, her smile slowly returning.

"So if I said you had beautiful eyes, it'd be okay?" she asked teasingly. Miley smiled.

"Only if _I_ can say you have a great smile," she replied. Lilly swallowed.

"We've known each other for a grand total of an hour, and already we're flirting with each other," she said with a small chuckle.

"Is that what that was?" Miley responded with a cheeky grin. At that moment, Lilly felt her cell phone beginning to vibrate against her hip.

"You've gotta be kidding," she muttered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone, flipping it open as she did so.

"It's my mom," she said after a moment. "Looks like she finally decided to put in an appearance." She looked up at Miley again.

"I, um… I've gotta go," she said softly. "She's waiting for me." Miley nodded slowly.

"It's okay," she said quietly, trying to hide her own sadness and disappointment. "At least you get to spend some time with your mom now, like you wanted."

"I'd rather spend it with you," Lilly said without thinking. She swallowed back the painful lump already forming in her throat.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but even though we barely know each other, I… I really like you, Miley."

"It's not crazy," Miley assured her. "I like you too, Lilly." Lilly smiled, trying hard to control her raging emotions. She wanted to say something to Miley – to let her know what a great time she'd had, how much she'd enjoyed their time together, how much the angelic brunette had come to mean to her – but the words just wouldn't come. Finally, Miley broke the silence.

"You, um… you better go," she said softly. "Your mom's waiting for you."

"Y-yeah," Lilly managed. "Well, it was… it was really nice meeting you, Miley. Thanks for everything… and maybe we'll see each other again, huh?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid… she practically lives on the other side of the country, you moron!_

"You never know," Miley replied sadly, but she didn't believe it any more than Lilly had. "Well… bye, Lilly," she said softly.

"Bye, Miley," Lilly whispered in return. Slowly, reluctantly, she turned and walked out of the store. As she slowly walked towards the parking lot where her mother was waiting for her, Lilly found she couldn't stop thinking about Miley.

_You could've at least asked for her phone number!_ Lilly chastised herself. Maybe it would have been a little forward, but she definitely got the feeling Miley wouldn't have minded. The bond they already seemed to have formed, in so little time, was nothing short of amazing. Already she felt like she had known Miley for years, and imagining her life without the ever-smiling brunette in it was becoming more and more difficult. Lilly knew it didn't make any sense, but she also didn't care.

She was nearly back to the parking lot, and could just see her mother's car in the distance, when she finally couldn't stand it any longer. Turning, she bolted back into the shopping center and towards the last place she'd seen Miley as fast as her legs would carry her, completely ignoring her mother's surprised shout.

"_Miley!_" Lilly called out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she caught sight of the brunette again. Miley, who was just walking out of the store herself, looked up to see a tearful Lilly rushing towards her.

"Wha… Lilly?!" she exclaimed, her heart leaping for joy. Then all words were lost as Lilly pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry!" Lilly gasped out. "I know this probably doesn't make any sense at all, but I love you!" Miley closed her eyes, blinking back tears of her own, and smiled.

"You're right, it doesn't make any sense," she said softly, "but I don't care. I love you too, Lilly." She paused for a moment, enjoying their tender embrace.

"I guess we can just be crazy together," she joked. Lilly laughed.

"No kidding," the blonde tomboy quipped. "I mean, who in their right mind would grow so attached to someone they just met?"

"Nobody in their right mind," Miley replied. "Just us!" She laughed too, and Lilly laughed right along with her. Soon their faces were wet again, but this time with tears of joy. Finally, Lilly gently pulled back so she could look Miley in the eyes. They held each other's gazes for several long moments, then Miley leaned forward and kissed Lilly gently on the forehead.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lilly asked quietly. "The whole living thousands of miles away thing could make being friends kinda difficult, y'know."

"We'll figure it out somehow," Miley replied, smiling warmly. "I don't wanna lose you again."

"Promise?" Lilly asked with a matching smile.

"I just found you," Miley said gently. "No way am I gonna let you go now."


End file.
